Thanks
by Jlyman
Summary: Today, Jared and Emily bring Thanksgiving to life in OooAaa. They also have a little gift for their friends.


**Thanksgiving is all about saying thanks and giving things. But what people really do on Thanksgiving, is having a feast. And this feast is a gift from The Lord. **

**That's why I'm giving you an Adventure Time Thanksgiving Special. This is how Thanksgiving was born in OooAaa. **

**Here we go!**

**P.S. This Thanksgiving Special is dedicated to a very special soloist. His name is shown at the end. But read the story first, before you look.**

* * *

**Thanks **

Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, and the rest of the gang were heading towards the Candy Kingdom. The candy royals and the siblings were planning a special occasion for their friends and the for every candy citizen.

Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, and the rest of the gang were interested by this. So, they decided to show up. When they got near the front doors, they all saw something special. In the grand hall, was a huge table, filled with all different kinds of food and drinks: Sweet Potatoes, Apple Cider, Rice and Beans, Mashed Potatoes, etc., even the most noticeable of them all, Roasted Turkeys.

"Hello, everyone.", the siblings and the candy royals greeted.

"Guys, gals, what is all this?", Finn asked.

"A gift, for all the good deeds we all had done. It's Thanksgiving, everyone.", Jared said.

"What's Thanksgiving?", everyone, except the candy royals and the siblings, asked.

"Thanksgiving is a day, when everyone is welcome to have a feast with their families.", Emily explained.

"It's also the first day of The Holidays.", Jared added. Suddenly, peaceful music began to play from the background. But this music was special. It sounded soft... and nice.

"Thanks, friends, for everything. It means a lot to us.", the siblings both said.

"Oh, cut it out. You're making us blush.", all of their friends replied, blushing a little. The siblings couldn't help it, but chuckle.

(A/N: Jared: Normal - Emily: _Italics_ - Together: **Bold**)

Here's a little song that I wrote.

And I'm about to sing it, note by note.

Don't worry... Be happy.

In every life, we have some troubles.

But if you worry, you make it double.

Don't worry... Be happy.

_Well you done done me. _

_And I bet I felt it. _

_I tried to beat you,_

_but your so hot, that I melted._

_I fell right through the cracks._

_And now I'm trying to get back._

_Before the cool done run out,_

_I've been giving it my bested. _

_And nothing's gonna stop me._

_But divine intervention. _

_I'm reckon it's again my turn._

_To win some or learn some._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more._

_It can not wait._

_I'm yours! _

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._

Don't worry. Be happy.

You got the best to lay your head.

Somebody came and took your bed.

Don't worry... Be happy.

Your granddaughter said your rent is lead.

He may have it left to give.

Don't worry... Be happy.

_Well, open up your mind and sing like me._

_Open up your plans and dang your free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find_

_love, love, love._

_Listen to the music for this moment, baby sing with me._

_I like peace for melody._

_It's your god for sake. You're right to be_

_loved, loved, loved, loved, loved._

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo... (2x)**

**Somewhere.. over the rainbow.**

**Way up high.**

**And the.. dreams, that you've dream of. **

**Once in a love abide.**

**Somewhere.. over the rainbow.**

**Bluebirds fly.**

**And the.. dreams, that you've dream of.**

**Dreams really do come true.**

**Someday I wish upon a star.**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind... me.**

**Where trouble melts, like lemon drops. **

**High above the chimney tops, that's where... you'll find me.**

**Somewhere.. over the rainbow.**

**Bluebirds fly.**

**And the.. dreams, that you dare to.**

**Oh why, oh why can't I?**

**Well, I seen trees so green and red roses, too.**

**I'll watch them bloom for.. me and you.**

**And I think to myself.**

**What a wonderful world.**

**Bless the skies of blue and I think the clouds and wind**

**and the brightness of peace.**

**I like the dark and I think to myself.**

**What a wonderful world. **

**I had babies cry and I watch them go.**

**They'll learn much more than we'll know.**

**And I think to myself.**

**What a wonderful world.**

**Someday I wish upon a star.**

**Wake up where the clouds are far behind... me.**

**Where trouble melts, like lemon drops.**

**High above the chimney tops, that's where... you'll find me.**

**Somewhere.. over the rainbow.**

**Way up high.**

**And the.. dreams, that you've dream of.**

**Oh why, oh why can't I? **

**Oooooooooooooooooooooo...**

Hmm (8x)

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more._

_It_ _cannot_ _wait._

_I'm sure!_

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate._

_I'm yours! _

You got no cash, you got no style.

You got no car to make you smile.

Don't worry... Be happy.

With your worries, your face will frown.

You got to bring everybody down.

Don't worry... Be happy.

Don't worry, be happy.

_I've been spending way too long _

_checking my tongue in the mirror._

_I bended over backwards, just to try to see it clearer._

_My breath fogged up the glass._

_So I drew in a face and laughed._

_ I guess what I am saying is, _

_there ain't no better reason._

_To ridge yourself for vanity _

_and just go with the season. _

_It's what we ain't to do. _

_Our name is our virtue._

_I won't hesitate no more, no more. _

_It cannot wait._

_I'm sure!_

_There's no need to complicate._

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate._

_I'm yours!_

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

"Wow, guys. 'sniff' That was beautiful.", Jake said, while wiping a tear from his face.

"What, we were just reading this candy wrapper.", the siblings said, while holding of what they said.

"Oh", all their friends said.

And so, the gang and the candy people went to their seats and had their first Thanksgiving ever.

**The End**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this, cause I want to wish you all a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Peace **

**P.S. This was my first Multi-Song Story. This song is called "Don't worry Be Happy/I'm Yours/Somewhere Over The Rainbow". **

**R.I.P Israel Kamakawiwo Ole. We'll miss you.**


End file.
